I found the real you!
by shadow in the basement
Summary: Bakura keeps dreaming of Ryou's death ancient Ryou Ryou has an accident, and goes into a coma, while in the coma he somehow ends up in his past life and see's a completely diffrent Bakura now Ryou is trying to find out what changed Bakura and when he do
1. Chapter 1

Okay…. I have a new story! Please read and tell me what you think, this ones a RyouxBakura – if you don't like yaoi I suggest you leave immediately – rated M for future chapters!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters…. But give me time and I'll hopefully own SETO KAIBA! Or not….

Enjoy…

I found the real you! 

Chapter 1… Memories in a dream! 

Prologue

Flashback

"Atemu leave Ryou alone…?" Bakura said in a worried, angry voice.

"And why should I do what you say tomb robber?" he asked with a wide smirk across his face.

--------- Meanwhile--------

While Bakura and pharaoh Atemu argued, poor Ryou was sprawled across the floor, crimson sticky blood was oozing away from previous cuts from where the pharaoh's guards were beating him with large, rusty, heavy chains. His pale skin making his soon to be dead body stand out. His glazed hazel eyes wondered around the room until they landed on Bakura. Ryou's gaze was filled with sorrow and silent pleas.

"…b-bakura?…" Ryou stammered.

"l-leave…save y-y-yourself…" he said weakly.

Bakura's angry gaze left Atemu, landed on Ryou and instantly softened.

"Ryou…W-what are you saying?…I'm not going to leave!" Bakura suggested in confusion.

"Obviously, your little friend over there doesn't want to be rescued…" Pharaoh Atemu stated in amusement.

"P-please Bakura?…" Ryou asked just above a whisper.

"I won't make it, even if you do get me out of here!" Ryou's voice was so quite that it made him sound slightly unsure, however his eyes were so intense it proved he was completely serious of his decision.

Bakura glared at Atemu, then turned and walked over to Ryou. He then bent down and looked him right in the eyes.

"Do you really want me to leave Ryou? I care about you, I would never leave". He said softly never taking his eyes away off him.

Ryou's heart sank due to the devastated look in Bakura's eyes.

"Y-you really care…about m-me?" he asked nervously, with an obvious hint of hope in his eyes.

Bakura was shocked about the question. He never actually thought he'd have to admit the feelings he had for Ryou that he, himself tried to deny, but to actually out with and tell Ryou to his face, and in front of pharaoh Atemu was a different matter.

'What if he doesn't return my feelings…?' he thought to himself doubtfully.

'Well I guess he has the right to know the truth!'

"R-Ryou?" he stammered nervously.

Ryou could feel the unshed tears burning in his eyes, demanding to be let free as he gazed up at Bakura. He admitted to himself a long time ago that he was in love with Bakura, and always hoped that Bakura would feel the same. And now after all this time of hiding this secret away from Bakura he knew that he must tell him, because soon, very soon he was going to die…on this stone floor, in front of Bakura. He made up his mind. 'I'll tell Bakura now! What have I got to lose? He's most likely to reject me anyway, and if that be the case, it won't matter because I'm about to die.' He thought triumphantly. ' he has to know the truth, and now would be as good a time as any.'

"B-Bakura?…I-I need t…" he was stopped in mid sentence by Bakura's warm finger upon his ice cold lips.

"Shh, save your strength". He purred softly, gazing deeper into Ryou's chocolate eyes searching for answers.

"Ryou, I do care." He said just above a whisper, averting his gaze from Ryou's eyes, to his finger that was still resting upon Ryou's lips. He slowly made it trail along Ryou's bottom lip softly before darting his eye's back to Ryou's.

he now plucked up the courage to admit his feeling to Ryou.

"Ryou?" he said softly.

"I love y…" He was stopped suddenly, as he felt a hand grab his shoulder painfully. He growled loudly baring his teeth. He was then pulled backwards and slammed forcefully into the stone wall behind him.

He had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he felt the pain from his head colliding with the wall; after being punched hard square in the nose.

Warm crimson sticky blood slowly streamed down from his left nostril, the sharp, salty taste slipped into his mouth through his slightly parted lips.

Ryou could only lay there on the floor staring up in horror and confusion. _Was he about to say he loves 'me'? _

He felt his stomach form into a painfully tight knot. Partially out of curiosity and hope, but mainly because of guilt. If it was true that Bakura was about to admit that he was in love with him, he felt guilty because he's about to die which could leave Bakura heart broken.

He was suddenly knocked back from his dream world due to a reasonably large foot ram with great force straight into his chest, followed by high pitched laughter, and Bakura yelling something in-coherent to my attacker.

I struggled to suck the air into my burning lungs, finally I managed to suck in greedy amounts of air until my breathing slowly turned back into a steady motion.

When I opened my eyes I looked up to find that my attacker was unsurprisingly pharaoh Atemu, I looked around to find Bakura was chained to the wall opposite me.

"isn't this precious?" Atemu said in a slightly more high pitched tone than normal. He was obviously biting back laughter, it was in his eyes.

"The tomb robbers are in love…" He deliberately left the word love linger in the air for a few seconds before coiling over laughing uncontrollably.

Both Ryou's and Bakura's eyes widened in pure disbelief. They then turned their attention from the now gasping for air pharaoh to each other.

"I-is that t-true?" Bakura asked in astonishment and hopefulness.

Ryou felt a large blush creep across his pale features; he reluctantly tore his eyes away from Bakura's and stared blankly at the wall.

There was a few moments silence, and then Ryou refocused his attention on Bakura. "Y-yes…Bakura it's true… I-I l-love you."

Pharaoh Atemu, who had just recovered, fell back down on the floor violently laughing and choking for air.

Neither Bakura or Ryou seemed to notice the Pharaoh, they were in their own little world.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked softly.

"I-I love you too." He said softly smiling sheepishly.

Ryou's eyes widened slightly before he smiled faintly.

"I've always loved you…" They both said in unison, causing them to both blush furiously.

They were torn away from their little world by the sound of Pharaoh Atemu clapping loudly.

He slowly approached to where Ryou was sprawled.

"well, well, well,… any last words?" he asked with an evil smirk across his face.

Bakura's eyes widened. _No-no-no, he can't mean?… Oh my god he's going to kill Ryou! He can't._

"W-what d-do you mean… a-any last words?" Bakura stuttered a lot, worry written all over his face.

"I mean I'm going to kill him. You useless gay imbecile!" Atemu said with annoyance present over his features.

Bakura felt so helpless. He was chained tightly to the wall, the metal cutting into his wrists as he struggled to break free. Causing the blood to trickle down his hand and carelessly drip down on the cold floor making a small plopping sound.

The sound of breaking bones and an ear piercing scream snap him out of his daze. He looked across the floor to see Ryou clutching his ribs curled up into a tight ball, his eyes clenched tightly closed a few tears streaming down his bright red cheek. His whole body was shaking violently, trying not to scream again knowing that if he did more pain would be inflicted on his now sensitive body.

Bakura felt so guilty, there was nothing he could do to help 'his' Ryou. He couldn't stop the Pharaoh who was now beating Ryou with the heavy chains once again, causing bruises to form instantly. Ryou's body was slowly becoming limb due to blood loss and pain.

The pharaoh abruptly stopped and stepped back making him look like he was admiring his work. Causing more anger to fill Bakura, his eyes gradually turning a hard evil look, and the softness that was once there slowly disappearing.

Then the pharaoh clicked his fingers twice with an evil smirk plastered over his smug face.

A tall big built guard, who had a large rusty dagger gripped in his large hand slowly staggered over to where the pharaoh was.

The guard broke the silence with his gruff voice. "which one master Atemu?" he then bowed respectfully to the pharaoh.

"the pathetic little thing sprawled across my floor!" He pointed at Ryou screwing up his nose in disgust at the thought of Ryou staying there any longer.

The heavy looking guard stumbled over to Ryou and forced him up into a kneeling position by his fair hair.

Ryou cried desperately in pain, trying as hard as he could to pry the guard's strong grip from his hair. The guard held the rusty dagger to his smooth pearly throat, causing him to open his eyes wide in horror, meeting Bakura's identical gaze.

Bakura was speechless; he just didn't know what to do. He suddenly realized that Ryou's innocent life was about to end, and he could do nothing but struggle with the chains and watch.

His terrified eyes turned into fire when he looked at Atemu's smug face. He knew he could do absolutely nothing to save Ryou. So instead he would somehow get revenge on Atemu himself.

Atemu saw Bakura glaring daggers at him, so he sent him a triumphant smirk then turned back to Ryou.

"Any last words?" Trying desperately not to coil over in laughter. For some reason killing innocent people was an addictive fetish of his that he got some kind of gruesome pleasure out of.

At Atemu's words the rusty knife tightened against Ryou's neck, cutting it slightly causing small droplets to form around the bladed and freshly wounded flesh.

Ryou focused his hazy eyes on Bakura.

"I will love you forever Bakura, and I promise you one day we'll meet again." He smiled slightly as he felt the cool metal of the blade sink into his flesh forcefully. And everything fell into darkness; the last thing Ryou heard was Bakura's shrill cries of his name, and Atemu's ear splitting laughter.

"RYOUUUUU!" Bakura cried one last time, tears running freely down his cheeks and off his chin, making small droplets on the floor under him.

"How could you… you, you sick bastard!" He sobbed. "I'll get you for this! You'll never get away with what you've done!" He promised Atemu!

End of prologue…

To be continued…

A/N: I hope you like my first chappie…

Please review and tell me what you think…

Is it good?

Bad?

Tell me?

Hopefully I'll be able to update next week


	2. back to reality

Well what do I say? Sorry about the late update, and I hope you all forgive me for my absence. I'd like to say I had writers block for this story…but that would be a lie.

Well I'm back and I plan to stay back! I think the problems I was having are behind me – and I'll stay with you producing some stories for you lovely people to read!

For those of you who want me to update Prince Kaiba…IT WIIL HAPPEN. I'm having a few problems on the chapter I'm writing. But the minute a finish it, I won't waste a second publishing it!

And those who like Runaway bride – almost done with the chapter, so it'll be following shortly after this update!

And I've finally plucked up the courage to delete 'Jennifer meets Ren' – what a terrible title.

Also I've started two new stories…they wont be up too soon…still got some things to sort out with plotlines. But hopefully they'll be good. I've got a 'The Prince and the Pauper' – a description of that'll be shown on my homepage. And I haven't come up with a title for the other one – they're both yu-gi-oh of course!

Well this chapter is actually quite short. It's something like two and a bit pages long. But there wasn't really anything else I could do to it!

I hope you enjoy, and I'm sure a review wouldn't hurt too… ; )

Chapter 2…back to reality

At the sound of Bakura screaming his name, Ryou runs as quickly as possible to his room to see what the matter is.

Approaching the door like a nervous puppy, Ryou calls to Bakura softly. Afraid that if he were too loud Bakura would set his evil wrath upon him.

After waiting a few seconds, he timidly enters the room.

He gasped. He was shocked to see Bakura was actually crying; he may have been asleep, but he was still crying.

"Ryou…p-please don't leave me…" Bakura whispered, sounding utterly heartbroken.

Ryou simply didn't know what to do; he'd never seen Bakura look so weak and helpless. He was always so strong and proud; never letting anyone or anything stand in the way of what he claimed was rightfully his.

Ryou tiptoed across the blood red carpet over to Bakura's large bed. Softly sitting next to him, trying his hardest not to wake him. Staring at Bakura's distraught face, following the tear trails with his eyes.

Thoughtlessly he reached out, and tucked a stray hair behind Bakura's ear.

Just as Ryou moved his hand away, Bakura sat up dead straight, without even bothering to look around. Ryou just kept staring at him; sadness was imprinted in his pale features. Slowly turning his head, Ryou could see just how worried he really was.

Staring straight into Bakura's eyes he noticed that the moment they fell on him all the sadness was gone and was replaced by pure happiness.

In a way this actually scared Ryou. Never has Bakura looked at him with happiness, normally hate or disgust. He was speechless; he couldn't form any words in his throat.

After a few moments of trying to figure things out Bakura suddenly threw himself at Ryou hugging him tightly, and very protectively, perhaps as if he had just died and came back to life. Ryou was so used to being beaten that he just sat there stiffly, not even daring to hug Bakura back.

Suddenly he felt Bakura tense against his already ridged body. Obviously he had just realized what he had been doing.

Quickly tearing his body away from Ryou's, he kept his gaze on the crumpled blankets spread over the bed. He felt heat in his face he had never felt before, but he knew what it meant – he was blushing furiously.

When he was certain his face was the normal pale colour, with no more traces of the red stain, he snapped his head up to glare angrily at Ryou.

All sadness and happiness had left without a trace. Only hate could be seen. At this Ryou knew he was back to normal, and very pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" he roared.

Ryou flinched back trying to stay calm, looking down he found his hands were much more interesting than Bakura's more than handsome face. He stayed silent, ignoring the question.

"I.asked.you.a.question.now.answer.me!" he growled furiously through gritted teeth, making it sound more like a long incoherent hiss – but Ryou knew exactly what he was saying.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Ryou tried to respond to Bakura. "Y-you were having a n-nightmare…" he stammered softly, while slowly unnoticeably edging away from Bakura.

"Y-you were screaming my name…I-I didn't know what to d-do…you were c-crying…" He said just above a whisper.

Bakura's eyes widened with shock for a fraction of a second when he remembered the dream. It was the day Ryou was killed – the reason he turned evil.

"That.Gives.You.No.Right.To.Be.In.Here!" he ground out in that same almost incoherent hiss. Glaring heatedly at Ryou.

"NOW GET OUT!" he screamed while lifting his hand to clout Ryou.

Suddenly Ryou felt a sharp pain soar through the back of his head. He whimpered softly due to the pain.

Bakura kicked Ryou in the side. Causing him to fall off the bed and end up in a heap on the floor.

Bakura's foot collided with Ryou's back causing another louder whimper to be torn from Ryou's throat.

Ryou turned over so that access to his back was slightly harder.

Now Ryou's laying on his back with his eyes kept tightly closed, waiting for the next blow. After a few long moments, confusion made him open his teary eyes and look up questionably into Bakura's.

'Why hasn't he hit me yet?' Ryou asked himself. He looked warily into Bakura's eyes, and was shocked to find that they weren't even open. He had them tightly closed, His hands were clutching onto his hair forcefully and he had his teeth clamped securely.

Ryou didn't understand what was going on. Bakura never acted like this.

His gaze was still focused on Bakura's unmoving face, suddenly a single tear streamed down the side of Bakura's face.

'What am I doing?' Bakura asked himself. When he looked at Ryou's helpless form on the floor. The memories once again came flooding back to him. Ryou looked exactly the same as he did when the pharaoh was torturing him.

A sob broke him from his thoughts; he opened his eyes and looked down at Ryou in confusion. He then realized it wasn't Ryou crying – it was him.

Ryou just didn't no what to do. He had never seen Bakura behave in this way, and quite frankly he was terrified.

When he saw Bakura's eyes swiftly open in shock, He felt his heart miss a beat. Bakura's eyes weren't full of hate and disgust. They shone innocently and held something in them…love?

Bakura didn't no what to do. Every time he looked into Ryou's hurt and confused eyes his whole body felt strange.

He suddenly realized that he didn't want to lose Ryou again. It had hurt so much the first time, having it happen again would be so much worse.

"B-Bakura…a-are you alright?" Ryou asked shyly, afraid of what Bakura might do.

After hearing Ryou's soft, nervous voice, Bakura snapped back into reality.

Ryou was staring at Bakura intently. When Bakura looked back at him, his eyes had returned to normal. Leaving Ryou with the feeling that he had just imagined Bakura's eyes to be innocent and caring.

"Leave me alone Ryou!" Bakura said sharply, barely above a whisper. He kept his gaze on anything but Ryou.

"B-but…" Ryou started but was cut off by Bakura's loud voice.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Ryou quickly, clumsily pulled himself together and scurried out of the room before he made anything worse.

Ryou got to his room and silently shut his door behind him. And flung himself onto his bed.

Bakura felt bad. In fact he felt really bad. He finally realizes that he doesn't want to lose Ryou again, yet he acts so coldly to him.

"He probably hates me now…" he whispered to himself. Tears filled his eyes.

"What am I going to do now?

Slowly, shakily Bakura stood. And unsteadily made his way to Ryou's bedroom.

'_I have to set things right.'_ He thought to himself.

'_I can't have him hating me! An I certainly can't have him dying on me a second time!'_

With that thought. Bakura timidly knocked on Ryou's door…

Well that's it for chapter two… I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the cliffie… it was very necersarry!

Toodles

BlUeEyEs89


	3. is it too late to ask for forgiveness?

I now give to you...Chapter 3!

i'm doing pretty good don't ya think?

BluEyEs89

* * *

Chapter 3. Is it too late for forgiveness? 

Ryou cried silently into his pillow. '_Why does he hate me? What did I ever do wrong?'._

There was a knock at his bedroom door. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Bakura to see that he had been crying. But neither did he want to face another beating.

So for once in his life, he ignored Bakura.

Bakura waited a few moments but didn't receive a reply. This wasn't like Ryou at all.

Now when he finally realizes that Ryou has feelings of his own. It seems it's to late to try and make things right. But he had to try. Ryou was all he had. It may have taken him a long time to recognize that this is and always will be the Ryou that he once tried so desperately to save in ancient Egypt. This is also the same Ryou that had promised to love him forever, and one day return to him.

Ever since that day Bakura was so vengeful and full of hatred, that he hadn't even really noticed that Ryou was actually there with him. The fact that Ryou stayed with him all these years without being appreciated.

Now he felt bad. Really bad. Was it too late to start over?

Well he had to try. So nervously he opened Ryou's bedroom door as quietly as possible. Peeping in. He noticed Ryou's head was pressed hard against the pillow. Looking closer he realized that Ryou was also shaking violently. Almost as if he were…Crying?

'_What have I done?'_ Bakura asked himself. Fortunately, Ryou hadn't noticed him sneak in.

slowly, as to not make Ryou jump, Bakura approached his bed. Sitting down softly next to him.

Ryou suddenly turned his face to see Bakura. His eyes red and swollen full of both confusion and tears. Tears in which were also smeared all over his silky pale skin.

For a few moments they stayed in that position. Keeping complete eye contact. Neither of them looking away.

After what seemed like forever Bakura lifted his hand. Instantly this made Ryou move his head away in fear. This saddened Bakura, it really did. But it didn't stop him carrying out his plan. Reaching out he put his large strong hand against Ryou's warm cheek and with his thumb wiped away a few tears.

At the new contact Ryou gasped and his eyes widened. Full of so much confusion.

"Wh-What a-are you d-doing?" He asked nervously. And feared he shouldn't have spoken incase Bakura suddenly changed back to, well Bakura.

In a hushed tone Bakura whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

With that said Ryou turned his face away. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know if it was just some kind of sick joke Bakura was playing. Or if he was really being sincere.

When he finally plucked up the courage to look up again he was stunned to see both hurt and tears forming in Bakura's eyes.

'_He wasn't kidding. He really means it. And now he probably thinks I hate him.'_ Without any real thought on how to show Bakura he forgave him. He just wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Bakura instantly stiffened at the new contact. He didn't know how to react. He hadn't been hugged like this since before Ryou died. And after a moment or two he relaxed and hugged him back. Slowly closing his eyes in complete and utter happiness.

He wanted to do something for Ryou. He wanted to do something to show Ryou how uch he really appreciated him.

Even though he knew that Ryou wouldn't remember anything from their past. He wanted to get things between them as good as they were back then.

But unfortunately he knew that he wouldn't be able to change back into the same Bakura that he was before. Because every time he looked at Ryou he still saw what happened to him. As if it were happening right now.

But there was one thing he was certain of.

He would never let Ryou get hurt. Ever again.

* * *

A/n: before you say it. Yes I am aware that this is a very short chapter. But I will tell you now – it was necessary. The next chapter will be longer. And my dears it will be a lot more exciting too. Well I wouldn't say exciting as in happy. All I can say is things happen. (well they'd have to – after a pointless chapter like this one).

I hope it won't take to long for me to update. But I can't give a date or anything – you all know how unreliable I am when it comes to things like that. But there are reasons for that. That my lovely little readers don't need to know about.

Well anyway. I hope you enjoyed that 'lack' of a chapter.

Feel free to review.

BlUeEyEs89


End file.
